Talk:Razah/Archive 1
Early speculations Sounds cool. －Sora 05:24, 17 October 2006 (CDT) *This sounds pretty huge... class shifting? Skill copying? Are we going to see this in opponents, too? --Tisiphone 20:34, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well the Apocrypha boss does the class-shifting for sure. RolandOfGilead 02:49, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, snap, thanks for the link. Not looking forward to that guy! --Tisiphone 18:57, 23 October 2006 (CDT) *Trivia - The reference to "Tabula Rasa" in the Trivia section is garbage speculation. It either needs an authenticating citation, or it needs to be removed. Ninjatek 13:36, 15 November 2006 (CST)Ninjatek ::Hmm, Tabula Rasa; as in the forthcoming NCSoft MMORPG? Snograt talk here 01:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) Is Razah even in the game? He is not available in the PVP unlocks, so if he is available in the game for PVE players only, there will be a lot of upset PVP players...70.64.104.35 12:36, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :It's not so bad... I think he may get powers that make him unsuitable for PvP. Just a gess. ::I'm sure but I haven't seen or heard anything of him and I beat the game. I still have numerous quests to do and places to explore though. (T/ ) 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :I'm tending to believe he's not been put in the game yet, but has anyone considered/tried unlocking all hero skills as a method of unlocking? Any idea how many total "hero skills" can be bought? Quamper 07:11, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::Well according to Gaile Razah is in fact not in the game yet http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2187930&postcount=184 Quamper 14:51, 6 November 2006 (CST) "uncertainty of spiritness" The description of Razah from the Nightfall manual hints at nothing in common with the "game mechanic spirits", IMHO, and the comments about spirits in the current article seem to me to be going out of the way to bring up a question that doesn't have much merit. But just reading what I write here shows I somehow feel quite biased about this issue, so I wonder what others think. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:25, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Yeah, Djinn are expliticly described as spirits in the manual, but they're considered elementals from a game mechanics perspective. I think we should put his type as unknown until he's recruitable and someone tests him with EoE. -- Gordon Ecker 21:18, 6 November 2006 (CST) Shapeshifting Just wondering where did the "shapeshifting" info come from, as I can't find it in the manual. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:27, 30 October 2006 (CST) :They read the bit in Razah's fluff about the Mists taking on different forms, and didn't realize that that was an ability of the mists, not the things that the mists turn into. The mists take on certain forms, and Razah is one of these forms. That doesn't mean he can dissolve back into the mists and take a new form. They are wrong.70.64.104.35 07:20, 31 October 2006 (CST) Dopple Can you say dopple? :Yeah, I suspect he / she / it looks very similar to the doppleganger. -- Gordon Ecker 08:38, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::Personally, I think that the doppleganger looks like a Margonite. -- Dashface 07:18, 25 December 2006 (CST) Variable != Ritualist :"The correct interpretation of Razah's 'variable profession' is currently unknown, alough there is currently no hero of Ritualist proffesion available, so Razah's proffesion may be Ritualist." Razah's a Nightfall hero who is planned to be added in the upcoming Nightfall major update. Zenmai is a Factions / Nightfall crossover hero. Sure, you'll probably be able to make him a ritualist if you have Factions, but you'll also probably be able to make him a Necromancer, Paragon or even one of the Campaign Four professions. If they do add a Ritualist hero, it'll probably require Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 20:12, 22 November 2006 (CST) :And Gaile just confirmed that he's a Ritualist today. I'm guessing the variable profession didn't work out because of rune and insignia issues. It's a bit disappointing, but I don't mind as long as they add heroes for all future professions. -- Gordon Ecker 19:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) Not. Confirmed. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 20:17, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Confirmed. Yesterday she said this about Razah: ::"Maybe Razah is a Ritualist, eh?" (source) :Today she made a much more definitive statement: ::"Razah? Razah is a Ritualist Hero, as many of you suggested." (source) :Presumedly she verified his / her / its profession between yesterday's chat and today's post. Unfortunately you can't view posts on gwonline unless you're logged in. -- Gordon Ecker 20:44, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::May I point out that Gaile Gray has been incorrect before? As a member of the ANet staff, she does have a link to information about the game's future. However, anyone who has been playing since the american beta test and keeping tract of Gaile has likely noticed her being wrong before. It has even ben confirmed that some of what she has said is pure speculation. It is for this reason that I personaly haven't bothered listening to her for several months. And as for Razah being Ritualist... I have Factions, thus am uncertain, but can Nightfall characters even unlock Ritualist skills? If not, this will introduce a problem to them on attaining skills for the Ritualist Hero. And if that Ritualist Hero is only available to those with Factions, many will be outraged who have Nightfall but not Factions.69.247.199.121 10:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Why so? They'll only get 20 skills or so — Skuld 10:14, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Well, unlocking skills for Razah if you don't have Factions will be a pain. His default bar looks... not good. So I suppose the players will have to actually use those Hero Skill Points, if they have any left, for this hero and not themselves. =) Also, I guess that 50k faction is NOT an indicator of his power... that's one expensive Rit, doesn't seem worth it even if he's "end game" in PVE. EDIT: OK, the Game updates/20061130 page says his cost will be 6k as of today. -- HarshLanguage 04:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Appears that the 50,000 faction and Ritualist Class are true: http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/9964/razahxu9.jpg - After the update today - Moiax 20:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Gaile recently confirmed that the unlock cost will be lowered to ~6000 tomorrow. (source) -- Gordon Ecker 04:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::And the unlock cost has NOT been lowered yet. -- Gordon Ecker 20:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Because it isn't "tomorrow," nitwit. ~ Soja :::::Lol. Anyway, she said it on thursday, and the cost wasn't lowered until the second Friday update, but the Razah article incorrectly listed Razah's cost as 6000 while it was still 50000. -- Gordon Ecker 01:18, 6 December 2006 (CST) Just a note, in GWN manual it reads 'Variable' on Razah's profession, not 'Ritualist'. This information is incorrect in the article, as it reads 'Ritualist' as his profession, and claims it was taken from the manual! --Angelo :It was changed when DoA was released. Xeon 03:42, 24 December 2006 (CST)